Este NO es otro tonto fanfiction
by AngelaMort
Summary: Una historia diferente, que apesar de ello, SIEMPRE viste en los fan fics: capitulo 2, tributo a una gran leyenda.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DE ANGELA:** Un fic que se nos ocurrió una madrugada a mi hermana y a mi. Si, estábamos cenando y sacamos el tema de los fics, las ocurrencias de ciertos autores en las historias. Esto es sin ofender a nadie, solo es una parodia de todo lo recopilado por mi hermana y yo, solo como mera diversión. Así que el que le quede el saco, que se lo ponga. Además también voy a poner algunas parodias de mis fics (como dije, yo al igual soy autora y también haré algunas "burlas" (o llámenle como mejor les parezca) de mi misma), tanto en los de humor, como los de romance.

**NOTA DE KII:** Y bueno, además van a salir varios personajes de varias series de los fics que mi hermana y yo hemos leído, así como Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, Saint Seiya, Candy-Candy, Shaman King, y crossovers etc. Ya que de estas series entre otras son las que tienen mas cosas curiosas (si vieran que joyitas se puede encontrar uno en esta pagina y las otras 2). Lo primero para los que no se acuerden es el final de la serie Sailor Moon, solo que redactada a nuestra versión. Y lo otro fue influencia de ver Scary Movie. En fin, ahí les va.

-----------------------

Después de una terrible batalla, al fin Sailor Eternal había derrotado al 'Caos' quien controlaba la mente y el corazón de Sailor Galaxia. Sin embargo Serena a pesar de no tener fuerzas despertó, si, ahí estaba flotando en medio de un bello paisaje, totalmente desnuda.

-Serena, lo has logrado... –dijo Sailor Urano, quien al igual que Serena, estaba flotando en el aire.

-Sabíamos que lo lograrías –dijo otra voz, la de Sailor Mars.

La rubia vio a su alrededor, todas sus compañeras, todas las Sailors Scouts estaban alrededor de ella, en circulo flotando en el aire, incluyendo a Tuxedo Mask y Rini.

-Hemos vencido –dijo una sonriente Setsuna.

Serena tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Chicas... –musitó Serena.

-Vamos Serena, animo –dijo Amy.

-Solo... solo tengo una pregunta... –comentó Serena.

-¿Qué sucede linda? –preguntó Darien.

-¿Cómo es que estamos a mas de 20 metros de altura si nosotras no tenemos la habilidad de volar? –preguntó la rubia.

Todas solo se voltearon a ver.

-¡AAAH, ECHEN PAJA QUE AHÍ LES CAEMOS! –gritaron todas al unísono quienes caían como costal de papas al suelo.

**¤ ¤ ESTE NO ES OTRO TONTO FAN FICTION ¤ ¤**

**Por: Kiiandy-Black & Angela-Mort**

**PRESENTAN:**

-El Xover que jamás sucederá en la vida real. (como este)

-Los personajes estúpidos (o que ponen como estúpidos o tacaños) que todo mundo pone en sus fics.

-La pareja Yaoi de todas las historias. (aun que todo mundo sepa que jamás serán del otro bando)

-La pareja enamorada que por alguna bizarra razón nunca puede estar junta.

-La hija (o) perdida inventada de algún personaje.

-El personaje inventado incomprendido (a) y mártir por los autores.

-El villano (a) de la historia.

-Escenas de sexo (Lemon, lime) que siempre se ven. Y que los autores aplican como: el que no pone, no vende.

-La parejita que se odia pero se ama.

-Comidas típicas del país del autor en cuestión. (créanme, en los fics de HP se da mucho)

-La canción de Hombres G (también de los fics españoles de Harry Potter, sin ofender, claro.)

-La canción que todos usan en sus fics.

-Las palabras domingueras mexicanas: Chale, Ora ya, No manches, chido, etc.

-Las escenas robadas de películas rosas.

-Los poderes inventados que nunca veras en la verdadera historia.

-Lo que nunca dirían o harían los personajes.

-Cosas basadas en hechos reales.

-Los self-insert que siempre hay en cada historia.

-Los dobles sentidos y el sarcasmo.

-Las situaciones que nunca son explicadas por los autores de los fics Xover del por que los personajes de diferentes animes se conocen y de donde se conocen.

-Y las bizarrísimas situaciones que quien sabe de donde sacan los autores para embarazar a hombres, digo, a menos que sean transexuales, pero no entremos en detalles.

-Los autores que siempre ruegan, suplican casi, casi se mueren por un review y/o los autores que dicen: "Entre mas me insistan, mas me tardo en bajar los capítulos". (y si los hay)

-Las escenas que podrían o no suceder en el siguiente episodio.

**CAPITULO 1: "LA NOTICIA"**

(1)Todo comenzó un día normal como en muchos otros en el Santuario de Atenea. Hilda y Saori se encontraban en la habitación de la primera, ambas vestían un Baby Doll muy sexy, ambas tenían mascarillas de aguacate en su cara y en los dedos de los pies un algodón, clara muestra de que se estaban haciendo pedicure.

Las chicas empezaron a ver la TV.

-¿Por qué de 590 canales no hay uno solo que tenga un programa decente? –preguntó Saori mas que colérica quien cambiaba de canal simultáneamente y estaba recostada en su cama.

-Son los misterios de la vida –respondió Hilda quien estaba sentada en la alfombra, cerca de donde estaba Saori- Aun que escuché que si vemos por mucho tiempo la TV miles de neuronas mueren cada minuto y no se vuelven a regenerar... –dijo preocupada.

-No digas tonterías... –respondió Saori sin preocupación alguna.

-Y también escuché... –Hilda volteo hacia la peli-violácea con un aire de intriga- ...Que las partículas electromagnéticas reducen los implantes de cabello y silicona...

Saori puso cara de angustia para después ponerse como loca.

-¡AAH! –gritó Saori- ¡¿Qué hacemos!

-¡APAGA LA TV! –respondió Hilda toda histérica.

Saori empezó a apretar los botones del control pero no había respuesta alguna.

-¡NO FUNCIONA EL CONTROL! –respondió Saori.

-¡NO FUNCIONA POR QUE LO TIENES ALREVES! –respondió Hilda.

-¡¿Entonces que hacemos! –preguntó preocupada la deidad de la sabiduría ante tal situación.

-¡No lo sé! –respondió Hilda.

-¡Ah, moriremos! –gritó Saori.

-¡Lo sé! –gritó Hilda.

-¡AAAHH! –gritaron las dos al unísono.

Para después, ambas correr como si un ratón hubieran visto y acercarse al televisor, quien accidentalmente Saori logró desconectar al tropezarse con el cable de este mismo.

-¡Uf! Estuvo cerca –dijo Saori quien hizo el ademán de limpiarse la frente.

-Lo sé... –respondió Hilda-

-Sabes, hay algo mas que me preocupa... hablando de estar preocupadas –comentó Saori.

-¿Algo mas? –preguntó Hilda.

-Así es... –respondió la deidad- Me preocupa un video que vi...

-¡Ah! Te refieres a ese donde la protagonista a cada rato la están secuestrando y siempre grita "Caballeros ayúdenme" y el clásico lamebotas solo responde con un "Yo te salvare amada mía" y el resto de sus compañeros solo gritan "Bruja Zorra, no queremos salvarte una vez mas" y después...

-¡No ese video! –refunfuñó Saori.

-Ah... ¿Entonces?

-Un video que vi con... con...

-¿Con quien? –preguntó la deidad.

-Con Julián el fin de semana que estuvimos en su Jate privado...

-¡¿Estuviste con Julián en su Jate privado! –preguntó Hilda mas que sorprendida.

-¡Si! –respondió Saori de igual manera.

-¡Eres una picarona! –dijo Hilda al momento de darle un almohadazo.

-¡Lo se! –respondió Saori quien se lo devolvió pero con una silla que estaba cerca de ahí.

-¡Condenada, Jajajaja! –respondió Hilda quien tenia su báculo ahí mismo y golpea la cabeza de Saori.

-¡Lo sé, esa soy yo, Jajajajaja! –respondió Saori quien le devolvió el golpe pero con su Nike.

Sin embargo aquel momento de felicidad y masoquismo fue interrumpido por el sonido de un teléfono. Ambas deidades solo se miraron desconcertadas y con sus respectivos báculos avanzaron lentamente hacia el teléfono, todo estaba a oscuras. Al llegar, vieron un teléfono colgado en la pared.

-¡Es increíble! –murmuró Saori.

-Lo sé, un solo teléfono para este gran templo –respondió Hilda quien se acercó al aparato y contestó- ¿Ho-Hola? Si, en seguida... –Hilda se dirigió a Saori- Creo que es para ti...

Saori mas que temerosa tomó el teléfono.

-¿Ho-Hola? –preguntó la deidad.

_-Hola... –se escuchó una voz ronca y fea- Dime querida... ¿Te gustan los fan fics de terror?_

-¿Eh? –preguntó Saori confundida.

_-Digo, Saori soy yo, Shion... –respondió._

-Ah, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la deidad de la sabiduría. (claro, lo que tiene de sabia Britney de Virgen)

_-Pues le tengo una noticia, no se como lo vaya a tomar, pero personas de diferentes partes del mundo van a venir a conocer el santuario, usted sabe, a turistear –respondió Shion desde la otra línea de teléfono._

-¿Ah si? De acuerdo, no me molesta, pero tendremos que cobrar la entrada y el recorrido, váyase a saber, nada es gratis en esta vida –refunfuñó Saori.

_-Tacaña... -murmuró Shion._

-¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó Saori.

_-No, que mañana por la mañana van a venir aquellos turistas –respondió Shion._

-De acuerdo, Bye –Saori truncó la llamada.

-¿Qué sucede, Saori? –preguntó Hilda mas que extrañada.

-Pues que mañana van a venir algunas visitas al santuario –respondió Saori.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí, en lo desconocido, en medio de montañas.

(2)-(Cantando) ¡Abuelito dime tuuu! –cantaba Heidi felizmente.

(3)Ejem... nos fuimos muy lejos con esta ultima. Como sea, muy lejos de ahí... (¡Y no me refiero a los lugares alpinos!) en la famosa escuela de Magia y Hechicería.

-¡Por eso solo los seleccionados irán a un viaje de investigación, exactamente en el lugar sagrado llamado El Santuario, en Grecia! –anunció Dumbledore a los estudiantes de las 4 casas. Todos estaban reunidos en el gran comedor.

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar.

-Bien, elegiremos de manera sabia y seriamente a los alumnos que irán a Grecia –dijo Dumbledore- A ver...

Dumbledore dio un suspiro y con su dedo índice empezó a señalar a los estudiantes. Todo mundo lo veía expectante... ¿Es que acaso utilizaría una magia directamente de si mismo?

-¡De tín marín de don pingüe cucara macara titere fue...! –comenzó a hacer el juego de la elección.

Todos se fueron de espaldas.

-¡...yo no fui, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- fue, pégale, pégale que él merito fue! –señaló al primero- ¡Draco Malfoy!

Los de Slytherin aplaudieron emocionados, los demás solo abucheaban.

Y así, Dumbledore empezó a elegirlos al azar con otras canciones como la del "Zapatito blanco", "la papa se quema" y el "quita moquito".

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar lejos de ahí, en Tokyo para ser exactos...

(4)En la pensión que todos ya conocemos, si esa misma... la pensión Kyoyama-Asakura, se encontraban nuestros personajes mas queridos reunidos como siempre.

Horo-Horo estaba en el jardín practicando alguna de sus técnicas shamánicas, estaba usando el Kau Kau furi wanke, y sin querer queriendo congelo a la pobre mascota que los Asakura tenían por el momento.

-¡Oh por dios, mataron a Fido! –exclamó Tamao toda histérica al buen estilo Kyle de South Park.

-¡Ay! Lo congele –dijo Horo Horo todo espantado.

-Vas a ser hombre muerto –comentó Ren.

-¡Que listo es, señorito! –añadió Bason a Ren como siempre solía hacer.

-¿Pero que sucede? –preguntó Yoh quien se acercó al lugar del desastre, y después ver al pobre Fido en un cubo de hielo al buen estilo Hyoga de Caballeros del Zodiaco- ¡Oh no!

-Lo siento Yoh, no quería matar al pequeño Fido, el se atravesó en mi camino –dijo apenado Horo.

-¿Ahora como se lo dirán al pequeño Hana? –preguntó Ren.

-¡Es verdad, señorito! –añadió Bason.

-Yo se lo diré de una manera sutil... –dijo Horo quien se adentró a la casa y llegó a donde estaba el pequeño Hana (el hijo de Yoh y Anna que en el manga si existe, no es invento mío)- Hola pequeño Hana –el chico se sentó junto a él.

Los demás quienes lo siguieron estuvieron espiando la situación.

-Hola tío Horo n.n –respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa.

-Hana, debo decirte algo importante... –Horo dio un suspiro y vio al pequeño quien lo veía expectante- Hana... ¡TU PERRO ACABA DE MORIR!

-¡¿QUÉ! O.O –preguntó el pequeño todo espantado.

-¡SIIIIII, TU PERRO SE MURIÓ, LO CONGELE SIN QUERER Y SU CUERPO PUTREFACTO Y MUERTO ESTA EN EL JARDÍN, MURIÓ AL IGUAL QUE TU GATO CASCABEL!

-¡¿TAMBIÉN MI GATO! ÓOU –preguntó el pequeño Hana.

-¡SI, TODOS ESTÁN MUERIENDO, TODOS LOS QUE TE RODEEEAAAAAAN! –gritó Horo perdiendo el control de si.

-¡AAAHHH! –gritó Hana.

-¡AAAHHH! –gritó Horo.

-¡AAAHHH! –gritó Hana.

-¡AAAHHH! –gritó Horo.

Los que veían solo se daban una palmada en la frente. En eso, se escucha el teléfono llamar y la que contesta es Anna, quien no se había percatado de la situación. Después de algunos minutos de estar al teléfono, se dirigió hacia donde estaban, sin mencionar que su pequeño retoño había sufrido un sincope y se había quedado traumado a los escasos 6 años de edad.

-¿Quién habló, Annita? –preguntó Yoh.

-Pues... hablaron del departamento de viajes y hemos sido seleccionador para ir a un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a Grecia, me regalaron 5 pases dobles.

Todos se quedaron como en shock al escuchar tal cosa.

-Mañana en la mañana partimos hacia allá.

(5)Mientras tanto, en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí. En una ciudad llamada Ciudad Batallas, en un restaurante estaban reunidos Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Tea, Duke, Bakura y Marik.

-¿Así que se van a ir de luna de miel? –preguntó Yugi.

-(con voz gay) Si, vamos a irnos, ¿Verdad cariño? –preguntó Marik a Bakura.

-¡Por supuesto, pero estuvimos pensando... queremos disfrutarlo y bueno, compramos boletos para todos! –dijo Bakura quien mostró los boletos.

-WOW... –dijeron todos al unísono.

-¡Que bien! Todos como amigos! –dijo Tea- ¡Arriba la amistad!

-¡Si! –siguieron todos.

-Entonces iré a avisarle a mi Kaiba... –dijo Joey quien se levantó de su lugar.

-¿A Kaiba? –preguntó Tristan sorprendido- Pensé que le dirías a Mai, como te gusta esa chica.

-Pues si, pero también me gusta Kaiba es todo un cuerazo... Por favor, todo mundo sabe que en los fics Yaoi Kaiba y yo somos el uno para el otro, aun sabiendo los autores que en la serie me gusta Mai... –dicho esto, Joey sale de ahí.

-Como sea... ¿Y cuando nos vamos? –preguntó Tristan.

-¡Mañana! –respondió Bakura.

Y así varios personajes que no tienen que ver el uno con el otro casualmente casual irán al mismo lugar pero ¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capitulo? ¿Habrá sido la caída mas dolorosa de las sailors scouts? ¿Quién habrá escogido Dumbledor aparte de Draco? ¿Saori e Hilda sabrán utilizar el control remoto? ¿Fido será enterrado o será un adorno mas para el jardín de la pensión? ¿Por qué demonios siempre ponen de gays a MarikxBakura y a JoeyxSeto? Pues estas y muchas cosas en el próximo capitulo.

"_Y dejen reviews plis, dejenlos waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no sean malos, si no dejan me aviento a un pozo o dejo de escribir ever forever and ever. Así que dejen muchos reviews, muchos, muchos, muchos..."_

**RELAX O VISIÓN.**

_-GRITEN..._

_-¡AAAHHHHHHH!_

**FIN DEL RELAX O VISIÓN.**

(Ángela: Jajajajaja lo siento, es que este tipo de notas donde algunos autores amenazan con que jamás volverán a escribir si no reciben un review me dan tanta risa Jajaja... digo, no se vayan a poner dignos algunos, como dije en un principio, al que le quede el saco que se lo ponga)

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NOTA DE ÁNGELA**: Pues aquí yo, pues bien, como se pudieron percatar es una parodia de fics de diferentes categorías, como toda parodia, nada va a ser coherente. Si alguno de ustedes quieren cooperar en este fic, es decir, mandar ideas además de las plasmadas en el principio de lo que contendrá en el fic, situaciones que se me hayan pasado o personajes del anime que se vean graciosos para parodias lo que se les ocurra, no duden en mandar sus opiniones, y bueno, el significado de los números en cada párrafo era para que supieran de que anime o serie pertenecen todos ellos, así que ahí les va:

(1- Saint Seiya ó Caballeros del zodiaco.

(2- Heidi

(3- Harry Potter

(4- Shaman King.

(5- Yu-Gi-Oh!

**NOTA DE KII: **Jajajajajajajajaja, la neta es que somos las personas mas ociosas del mundo, pero quedo chido, y como dijo mi hermana, no pretendemos ofender a nadie así que no se me pongan densos o como dice mi jefe "no sean nenas"(Se escucha el berrinche de un autor a lo lejos "¡¡¡NO SOY NENA, NO SOY NENA!") ¬¬ wherever, disfrútenlo, rian y nos vemos en la siguiente.

Así que si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas o como dijimos antes, ideas que se nos hayan pasado, no duden en enviarnos un mail, R&R, PV o vía MSN. Los vemos en la próxima.

Kii- See ya!

Ángela- Au revoir! Por parte mía!

"**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**

**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices." –Paulo Coelho.**

_(frase que siempre pone Ángela-Mort al final de sus fics)_

**--------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Todo esto comenzó en Konoha la aldea oculta de la hoja, mejor conocida como: Konoha. En un día soleado y relampagueante Naruto despertaba a las 10am de la mañana pero dos horas antes a las 8am había terminado de llover. Naruto Uzumaki el chico que tenia dentro de si el zorro de las nueve colas, mejor conocido como Naruto, el típico chico japonés rubio y de ojos azules se estaba levantando, vestia un traje naranja, calcetas blancas y unos boxers rojos. Desayuno: chilaquiles verdes, jugo de grosella y yogurt light pa' la dieta. Estaba impaciente por ir a la escuela por que ansiaba con ver a la persona que siempre amó.

Llego a la escuela 45 minutos después, apresurado y nervioso por que iba a ver a la persona que tanto quiere, ama y adora mucho. Cuando de repente lo vio, sentado, como todo un emo sexy y sensual, Sasuke lo miro y Naruto se puso nervioso, se le acercó y lo saludo diciéndole: Hola Sasuke. Pero Sauke lo ignoro, pasados 2 horas a las 12:45pm del medio dia en el receso solo Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron solos en el salón de clases, con ese silencio incomodo Naruto se le acerca diciendo que tiene que decirle algo a Sasuke pero Sasuke se le adelanta y le dice que lo ama, y asi se hacen novios durante dos meses donde cada noche de cada semana hacen sexo, por que se aman se quieren y se adoran mucho, pero después de esos dos meses se dan cuenta de que no pueden estar mas juntos por que Sasuke se va en busca de Orochimaru por el gran poder, pero en realidad Sasuke va en busca de Orochimaru por que esta enamorado de él, lo quiere, lo ama y lo adora mucho y desea tener un bebe pero Orochimaru le dice que no puede por que en él no es posible un embarazo femenino, pero entonces Sasuke le dice que si no puede tener embarazos femeninos que mejor se casaran en matrimonio y Orochimaru dijo que si, asi que hicieron mas sexo por que se amaban con locura y amor y pasión.

**¤ ¤ ESTE NO ES OTRO TONTO FAN FICTION ¤ ¤**

**Por: Angela-Mort**

"…esperen ¿Qué demonios fue esto?"

Naruto se despertó de golpe, sudando frío y temblando.

"Cielos, hasta pareció como un mal fanfic, juro que no vuelvo a cenar ramen, tostitos, refresco, costillitas, alitas, helado con pastel y gelatina antes de dormir" –el rubio se despertó y noto que Kakashi estaba cruzado de brazos enfrente de su cama- ¡AH! –gritó el rubio sorprendido.

-Naruto ¿Sigues dormido? Levantate, se nos ha llamado para una misión, tenemos que ir a Grecia y tenemos media hora para salir de la aldea, apresúrate, te espero afuera. –dijo Kakashi quien salió de la habitación.

-¿Grecia? ¿Eso se come? –Naruto se rascó la cabeza un poco confundido- Diantres, no se por que tengo un extraño y mal presentimiendo, deveras.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Si, tributo a una gran leyenda. Lol

Más en mi perfil.


End file.
